


Making the Most of It

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [22]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Injury Recovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Season/Series 01, Shower Sex, Vacation, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: After the events of the finale, established couple Malcolm and Gil are forced to go on vacation.---Day 22: In the shower/tub
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Making the Most of It

They’re supposed to be relaxing. They’re supposed to be lazing around and getting room service delivered and maybe walking through the historical district for a little light exercise and air. A full two weeks of it, too.

Or, at least, that’s what his mother intended when she all but forced the tickets and hotel booking onto him four days before. She insisted they go together. The fact that she booked one of the most romantic suites was a sign she was warming up to Malcolm’s relationship with Gil more and more by the day, and even Malcolm could admit he wanted some time alone with his partner after the shitshow that was the Endicott situation and the resulting hospital stay for Gil. 

But he figured they’d do that at home. Gil’s home, to be more exact, since he only had a handful of steps to get onto the first floor of his townhouse, and there was a guest room down there, too. It’s small, but Gil needed time before he could climb the staircase too many times in a day. They could stay in his house until he was fit for duty again. JT and Dani could call them to consult if they hit any bumps. 

It would have worked. Malcolm still swears it would have. 

(Dani told him in no uncertain terms that if she saw either of them at the precinct, she’d call his mother and rat him out. 

JT’s expression was very unimpressed when he stopped by to see how Gil was settling in on the first day. He made it clear he wouldn’t be calling them in on cases. He knew both of them would end up getting too involved and disregarding the doctor’s guidelines.

Jessica threatened to have them kidnapped and sent off to the hotel if they didn’t show up for their flight.)

Even Gil was reluctant to leave his house, insisting he preferred to recuperate in a familiar environment, but, in the end, he gave in, knowing just how stubborn the Whitlys could be. He seemed to like the hotel, too. There was an elevator right by their room, which meant getting there was a lot less taxing on his body. The food was the quality the Whitlys were used to, and he had no qualms about an expertly made burger, even if it was a little _fancy_. 

Malcolm tried to busy himself with taking care of Gil, but truth be told, Gil didn’t need much taking care of at that point. He was mostly healed. He just needed to rest and work on getting back to the level of physical activity he was at before the stabbing. So Malcolm spent a lot of time hovering around him, really. 

Which very quickly became quite boring. Gil himself was exhausted with doing nothing all day, and they were only on the third full day of a two week stay. 

“You know, my mother insisted we get on the plane. She didn’t specify we had to stay here for the entire booking,” Malcolm says as he carefully snuggles into Gil’s side.

Gil chuckles and kisses the top of his head. “I think that part was implied.”

“She knows better than to give me loopholes.”

“And you know better than to exploit those.” Gil turns off the TV neither of them were really watching. “Jessica would know as soon as you buy tickets. I’m sure she’s keeping an eye out for your name.”

Malcolm doesn’t bother to dispute it, because they both know anything he would say would be a baldfaced lie. “If we’re stuck here, then I want a bath.”

Gil hums. “That tub looks big enough for the two of us.”

Pulling away from his place at Gil’s side, Malcolm looks him over. “If we cozy up, sure. Do you think you’re ready for that?”

Gil gives him a flat look. “It’s a bath, kid.” He probably isn’t in the shape for marathon fucking, yeah, but a soak with his partner? Maybe a hand job? Not a big deal. 

“I’ll run the water,” Malcolm says sheepishly. 

The bathroom lights are dimmable. The water warms quickly, and the plug on the back shelf of the tub fits snugly in the drain. 

Malcolm watches it fill up. He sits on the edge and skims his fingers across the surface. It’s steamy but not scalding. He shuts the water off when he judges it will be enough to cover the both of them without spilling over. 

“I figured you had enough time,” Gil says at the door. He’s already nude, clothes probably in the hamper right outside. Carefully, he lowers himself into the tub with a happy sigh. “You comin’?”

Malcolm strips quickly and efficiently, but he hesitates at the edge. “Are you sure, Gil?”

And Gil smiles the smile that always gets him, the one with a flash of teeth and crinkled eyes filled with so much affection. “Yeah, kid.”

First, he dims the lights. Then, he still takes his time, makes sure he doesn’t put too much of his weight down on Gil all at once as he climbs in and curls up against him, the water displacing up to his shoulders. Malcolm lets out a soft moan at the heat. It soothes a bit of the tension in him. The heat of his partner helps a little more. 

Gil runs a hand down his arm under the water. “You think we could look into a bigger tub at the loft?”

It’s large, but not this large. “If you’ll soak with me, consider it done,” Malcolm says. It’s a big ask for both of them, honestly. With the way they work, long baths aren’t exactly a frequent experience. 

“We have time to think about it,” Gil says in lieu of an answer. He tilts Malcolm’s head up until they can kiss, lazy and happy and oh so domestic. 

“Another week and a half,” Malcolm jokes. “Unless you think JT is willing to share a case yet.”

Gil snorts. 

And they soak. They kiss. They lay against each other in the steaming water and just enjoy their time together, ignoring how hard they’ve both become. Or, rather, putting it aside until the water begins to chill. 

Malcolm trails a hand down past fresh scars to Gil’s cock. He brushes his fingers against it. Gently wraps a hand around it. Thumbs at the tip with a laziness. 

Gil tightens his hold on him. “So _that’s_ why you wanted a bath.”

“Hm, maybe.” Malcolm kisses his jaw as he begins to stroke. “Pretty sure I always want your cock, Gil.” The cock in his hand twitches. He sucks a mark onto the underside of Gil’s chin, just below the goatee. 

The water sloshes gently.

“You don’t have to flatter me, kid,” he jokes, voice gruff. “Let me —”

But Malcolm shakes his head. He knows what Gil is asking for. He knows he wants Malcolm to turn enough for him to get a grip on his cock, too, but that’s not what _Malcolm_ wants. Not right now. “This is about you.”

Gil huffs fondly and drags him closer for a kiss. He moans and grunts as Malcolm brings him closer and closer to the edge, as he makes a mess of his neck with every nip and suck. His fingers dig into Malcolm’s arm when he comes with a groan, coming into the water. “Now can I touch you?” he says, winded.

With a laugh, Malcolm carefully gets up, helping Gil to his feet, too, the water lapping at their calves. He bends down to pull the plug. His cock bobs with the movement. He turns on the water again, this time for a quick shower to actually clean up. 

Gil catches him around the waist. He scrapes his teeth along his neck as payback for what will likely become an impressive array of hickies. “You want a little help?” His hand rests low on Malcolm’s stomach.

“Fuck yeah.”

Gil grasps his cock, holding him tight against his chest, and jacks him just as slow as Malcolm’s pace was, just as teasing. 

It takes maybe a minute, with how worked up he is. Malcolm sags against him as he spills over Gil’s fingers, his legs trembling. The spray of the shower washes his spend down the drain. 

“Let’s get clean,” Gil murmurs against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
